


[podfic] the boy who cried gay

by unrequited_rain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, general ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, the many times Tyler Seguin tried to come out on Twitter and no one believed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the boy who cried gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the boy who cried gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538429) by [duchessofavalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofavalon/pseuds/duchessofavalon). 



Length: 18m 02s| 16.5 MB  
Link: (mp3) [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?042lj38g9gqzabg) or [at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/boy-who-cried-gay)

Thanks to duchessofavalon for giving me permission to record this. And since this was originally written for the anti lockout squee thing I guess I'll put this in there too as my official 'hello you all seem nice, may I please join in?'


End file.
